


Lessons in Underwear

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Untitled Experiment [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belt kink, Dogs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jace spending comfort, Jealous Alec, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Recording music in the recording studio, Rimming, Smut, Vacation, Walk on the beach, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Alec had promised Magnus a vacation. Jace's offer to go to his house on Martha's Vineyard makes it possible to fulfill that promise sooner than expected.Magnus had sworn to himself to do something for Alec, to give him time and space to explore certain things for himself and with each other. What could be better than a long weekend just spent with his boyfriend and their fur kids?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Untitled Experiment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175504
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Lessons in Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter's Moon Bingo prompt no. 5 is a blank square. So I used this for a vacation and other surprises.

"You look like shit." 

"Good morning to you, too, Jace. How have you been? Fine, yeah? That's good to hear," Alec replied sarcastically, but not annoyed enough to roll his eyes.

Jace laughed and bumped his shoulder. He opened the front door to the recording studio and let Alec go through first. "The way you look, I don't need to ask how you are."

"Are you so charming to Clary too?" Alec knew Jace could tell that his night was restless. 

"I'm nothing more than a gentleman," Jace asserted.

They wrote their names on a list at the reception and went to the recording studio they had rented. Alec had written several songs over the years that he wanted published on CD. Whether he would ever be able to sell a single one did not matter to him.

There was a piano in the recording studio, so Alec only brought his guitar with him. 

It hurt him to admit it, but he was glad that he and Jace were separated by a wall for several hours and that a personal conversation wasn't possible. 

He didn't want to talk about the things he knew Jace would bring up sooner or later. With Jace, he knew it would be sooner rather than later. 

He concentrated on doing his best, giving it his all, like every time he made music. 

As with his gigs, Jace was responsible for the sound. He was sitting at the mixer and would arrange the songs. They had agreed on 15 songs, some of which Alec would play on guitar and some of which he would accompany himself on the piano. 

Both were perfectionists so this wasn't the only day they would spend in the recording studio. They estimated that they couldn't record more than five songs per session, as not every take would be successful the first time. Especially since Alec played all the instruments himself and had to switch between them. 

When there was only half an hour of their booked time left, Alec stepped out of the room where the recording was taking place and went to join Jace in the adjoining room.

"How was it?" He propped the guitar case against the wall near the door.

"Not that bad at all, I would say," Jace nodded slowly. "I have enough material from the previous songs to be able to work with them for the time being."

Alec sat down next to him. 

Jace pressed a few buttons and Alec's voice filled the room. He took his cell phone out of his pocket, opened his photo gallery, and held it out to Alec. "Clary designed the cover for the CD. How do you like it?"

"Wow!" Alec took the phone out of Jace's hand and examined the photo more closely. He enlarged it with two fingers to get a closer look at the details. "Clary is incredibly talented."

With a slight smile, Jace took back the cell phone that Alec handed him, clearly having his girlfriend in mind.

After a moment, he looked over at Alec. "How are you?"

"Good. It's going great with me and Magnus."

"That's not what I meant."

Alec sighed. "I know. I'm fine."

Jace put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Alec, it's me you are talking to. I know you. It's almost that time again which always bothers you."

"Yes, I know that myself."

"Any bad dreams?" Jace didn't let Alec's defensive response stop him from pushing further. In order not to make his questions seem too intrusive, he took his hand from Alec's shoulder. 

"It helps when Magnus is with me."

If Jace noticed that Alec wasn't directly answering the question, he didn't let it show. "He wasn't with you last night?" 

Alec played with the controls on the mixer until Jace slapped his fingers.

"He had his friends over for dinner last night. We met for breakfast this morning when I brought Charlotte over to him. 

"Why weren't you there as well? I thought you liked his friends," Jace asked in amazement.

"Yes, I do. But Magnus and I don't have to do everything together all the time. He can definitely lead a life outside of our relationship and maintain his friendships." 

In fact, Magnus had asked if he wanted to come over, but Alec had refused. 

Sometimes it was good for Magnus to meet his friends alone, just like in their golden days, so to speak. He'd like to join them another time and hear some embarrassing anecdotes about Magnus from Ragnor. 

"Does he even know?" Jace looked at him searchingly. He frowned when Alec shook his head.

"If you had asked him, he would definitely have come to see you afterwards or you could have gone to his place later. Maybe he would have postponed this dinner if he had known that you needed him."

"Jace, I can't ask for that. I can't expect him to put his life on hold for me. I'll be fine. Up until now I've always managed to handle this on my own." He stood up relieved when a light signal announced the end of their time in the studio.

"Alec, go on vacation with Magnus. It will be good for you. It will be good for both of you. You can stay on Martha's Vineyard for as long as you want. Just tell me the span and I'll give you the keys. At the moment I don't have the time to go there anyway, so you have the house to yourself. You could look after it for me."

Alec had been to Jace's house on Martha's Vineyard many times. He was sure Magnus would like it. And hadn't he promised Magnus a vacation when they weren't so busy anymore, didn't he?

Alec picked up his guitar and opened the door. "I'll talk to Magnus about it. Thanks for the offer."

"You don't have to wait until I offer it to you, Alec. You can go there anytime." Jace walked through the door Alec held open for him. Together they left the building and went to the parking lot where their cars parked next to each other.

"Would you like to come to my place? Clary is with her mother."

Alec checked his watch. "No, not this time. There is a girl and a man waiting for me."

Jace nodded understandingly. "Give them my best."

"I will do that." Alec stowed his guitar and got into the Impala.

They said their "See you!" through the open side windows of their cars before they left, Jace going home, and Alec to Magnus'.

༺ ∘ ༻

When he got to Magnus’, he was greeted enthusiastically by Charlotte. Magnus smiled at the fact that Alec greeted Charlotte first, then Chairman Meow, and only then his boyfriend. 

Alec leaned down to peck Magnus' lips. Again. And then again. Lingering there. His arms closed around Magnus' body, pulling him closer.

"Hmmmm, did you miss me?" Magnus' arms were around Alec's neck, his thumb stroking his pulse point. 

"Last night or this morning?" Alec grinned. His hands ran down Magnus' body to his ass, cupping his cheeks. "Last night I missed your warm body, your calming presence. This morning in the studio I sang with your image on my mind and your soul in my heart." Alec kissed his boyfriend, tenderly. "But holding you in my arms is what I prefer."

Magnus pushed his hand up Alec's nape. All he needed was gentle pressure before Alec tilted his head. This kiss indicated more than just affection.

"With your hands on my ass," Magnus whispered just millimeters from Alec's mouth.

Alec's grin grew wider. "With my hands on your ass," he confirmed.

"Speaking of my ass." Magnus broke free from Alec's embrace and went to the couch. "We need to talk."

"What have I done?" won over "It wasn't me." 

Alec went over the events of the past few days in his mind. In his view, nothing had happened that could have upset Magnus. 

Smiling, Magnus glanced over his shoulder at Alec, who followed him. "Nothing. Not yet. But I hope in two or three days."

When Alec sat next to him, he put a catalog of men's lingerie on the table.

Alec looked at the cover of KAMADEVA. It was aesthetically pleasing, in black and purple, and showed a young man in a corset and fishnet stockings. 

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I'd like to go through this with you. Find out what you like." Magnus turned to the first page of the catalog. 

Magnus had been a customer of the KAMADEVA shop for years, which only sold underwear and lingerie for men. During their first night together, Alec had found he was immensely turned on when Magnus wore delicate lacy underwear.

Since Alec himself didn't know about this preference until then, Magnus wanted to help him explore this newly discovered kink further.

In bed, Alec wasn't exactly vanilla, which came in handy for Magnus. They were both open to new experiences. Some of what they had tried they incorporated into their love play and repeated it regularly, but some things were only for special occasions.

But then there were also trials in which they agreed upon a 'never again' after a fit of laughter. It was remarkable that these situations were never embarrassing either, Magnus always had fun with Alec between the sheets. 

"Magnus, I like everything you wear. It doesn't matter whether you wear simple briefs or these seductive lace panties."

Magnus pecked his boyfriend on the cheek for this compliment "It's not just about me."

 _Oh!_

"You ... you want me to wear this?" Alec pointed to the picture of a [model](https://flic.kr/p/2kDbe5G) with white stockings, a garter belt and a thong.

"Not necessarily." Magnus drew Alec's attention to another model. "I think that would be more your style because it's [simpler](https://flic.kr/p/2kDaK6V)."

"Looks nice but no. Doesn't do it for me." Alec continued to leaf through the catalog. "But I would love to see you in [this](https://flic.kr/p/2kDbhP5)." He hummed in approval. 

"Then I will definitely order this." Magnus took a pen and marked this item. 

Magnus flipped through the catalog and pointed to a [set](https://flic.kr/p/2kDaLU9) with a see-through bustier whose floral pattern was repeated in the matching briefs. "Do you like it?"

Alec glanced from the picture to Magnus, whose expression didn't reveal enough for Alec to reply politely. "Do you like it?" he therefore answered with a counter question.

Magnus shook his head slightly. "I asked you."

Alec took another closer look at the ensemble. "Um, for me or for you?"

"Darling, even if you were wearing it, it would still be for me." 

Alec responded with the most adorable smile, Magnus had ever been granted with.

"I know what you mean. One of the most exciting moments when we get intimate is discovering what you're wearing underneath." He leaned in to kiss Magnus. 

"The question of what you are wearing right now often drives me crazy. And when I am finally able to look at you and imagine that you have already worn this piece of lingerie in a certain situation of the day, _by the Angel!_ it arouses me even more." Alec needed to wet his lips before he could continue. 

"I never thought it was possible that this side of me existed.” 

Smiling, Magnus cupped Alec's cheeks. "You know, the pleasure is quite mutual." He nodded at the catalog. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"Magnus, if you feel comfortable in it and want to wear it, then I like it. But you don't have to buy it for me to do me a favor."

Magnus tilted his head. "So, this is not out of the picture, yet?" 

"Nope." Alec turned the pages and looked at other lingerie on offer. "I could imagine you wearing something like [this](https://flic.kr/p/2kDb5Ww). In a different color, though." 

Magnus picked up the pen again to mark this ensemble when Alec stopped him. "Can I honestly express my opinion?" 

"Yes of course, Alexander." 

Alec turned the page and tapped the image of another model. "I like the colors and the shape of this [panty](https://flic.kr/p/2kDbzkX) better. For you of course, not for me." 

Alec always appreciated Magnus underwear and gave it his full attention. He never took off the delicate pieces in one go with Magnus' pants when he was wearing something special, instead he left them on for a while to enjoy the sight. 

This purple lace panty reminded him of the first time he had undressed Magnus.

"Do you want to wear any of this?" Magnus' question interrupted Alec's nostalgic reverie.

"Um, no!" Magnus' slight pout made Alec revise his statement. "But I would, if you want me to."

Magnus picked up the catalog and leafed through it almost to the end. "What about [this](https://flic.kr/p/2kDb3Gr)?" 

Alec studied the picture Magnus showed him. "Do you think this is something for me?" 

"Yes, I definitely think so." Magnus looked at Alec with an encouraging smile. "You will find how comfortable it is if you wear it for a while. If you aren't satisfied with it, I'll wear it." 

Magnus didn't have to use his puppy eyes because Alec objected: "But I would only wear this for you when we're alone and not to work or to band rehearsals."

Magnus gave Alec a moment of thoughtful consideration. "Okay, I think I might like it."

Magnus grinned broadly, victoriously. 

Alec laughed. "You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that." 

Still smiling, Magnus pecked Alec's lips, several times.

They looked at the other lingerie and underwear that were offered in the catalog, commented on one or the other pieces, marked individual items for purchase, either for [Magnus](https://flic.kr/p/2kDbBsH) or for [Alec](https://flic.kr/p/2kDbAfY).

"But then I want to see you in this little [thing](https://flic.kr/p/2kDbzo7) here. If it weren't someone else in the photo and it was you, I'd start drooling." Alec ran a finger along the edge of the picture.

"Oh darling, I was hoping you would like it. This jockstrap caught my eye when I first looked through the catalog."

"And I already know the perfect opportunity to wear our new purchases." Alec remembered his conversation with Jace that morning.

Magnus shifted in his seat on the couch to face Alec, curiosity and excitement on his beautiful visage. "You do?" 

"We go on vacation."

"Oh, are we?"

"Yup!" Alec nodded. He pointed to Magnus, Chairman, Charlotte, and then to himself. "All of us. To Martha's Vineyard."

"Martha's Vineyard?" That actually surprised Magnus. "How is this a possibility?" 

"It was Jace's suggestion. He has a house by the sea. He offered it this morning, for us to go there for a few days to have a vacation." Alec took Magnus' hand, playing with his fingers. 

"Jace? Your brother Jace has a house on Martha's Vineyard?" The surprise grew bigger and bigger.

"With a private beach and enclosed grounds," Alec confirmed.

"Now I know you are kidding me." Magnus punched Alec lightly on the shoulder.

Alec laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "No, I'm serious. Jace makes pretty good money. More than pretty good, actually. He had invested his money at a profit and bought the house a little shabby at a foreclosure auction," Alec explained. "We spent a lot of time fixing and repairing it. With Izzy's and Clary's help, it got really cozy."

Back then, everyone had thought it was a crazy idea when Jace bought this shack. But in hindsight, it turned out to be one of the best ideas Jace had ever had.

For one thing, it brought him and Clary closer as they spent the weekends setting up and decorating the house. On the other hand, it offered Alec an opportunity to escape from everyday life when he needed it most. He had practically lived there alone for several months. By working on the house and garden, he had distracted himself from the thoughts and images that haunted him. Jace could only come and help him on the weekends.

"When did you think we should go?" Magnus' question prevented Alec from brooding any further.

"Next weekend?"

"Next weekend?" Magnus sat up straight. "Next weekend?" he repeated incredulously. "Alexander, why didn't you say something earlier? I'm not prepared for such a spontaneous trip." 

Magnus withdrew his hand from Alec and tapped his chest with his index finger. "That means we have to go shopping!"

"We?" Alec raised his eyebrow, the one with the sexy scar. "Didn't we just do that? Shopping?" He pointed to the KAMADEVA catalog.

"No, I want to do some real shopping. With you. You are the one who gave me this tight timeframe to prepare."

"Magnus, we're only going for a few days, a long weekend so to speak. Do you even have time on your schedule?" Alec knew Lily could cover for him in his book shop, but Magnus had a few other things on his plate every now and then. At some point he had told him about an auction, but Alec hadn't made a note of the exact date because Magnus would let him know again in advance. 

Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder with a low sigh, his thumb stroking his neck. "I'm all yours."

Alec smiled. "We’re going on a vacation." 

Magnus returned his smile. "We go on vacation." His hand slipped from Alec's shoulder into his nape, pulling him down for a kiss.

༺ ∘ ༻

The following week went by relatively quickly. One afternoon, Alec actually went shopping for clothes with Magnus. 

Since Magnus had the bigger car, it made the most sense that Alec and Charlotte should go to Magnus’ on Thursday afternoon. They would then buy groceries together and pack his car. So they could leave for Martha's Vineyard on Friday morning.

On Thursday afternoon, Alec drove up to Magnus’ with Charlotte in the back seat. He left his holdall, Lotte's big sleeping pillow and a little surprise for Magnus and his cat in the trunk. There was no need to carry everything up to Magnus 'apartment when everything had to be stowed in his car anyway.

Charlotte let herself be greeted extensively by Magnus before sniffing out his apartment and looking for Chairman Meow.

Magnus' greeting to Alec was extensive as well, but in a different way.

Alec lowered his arms, which were around Magnus, and looked at Magnus' stuff, which he had put in the hallway ready to be carried down: a large suitcase and a tote bag with food and toys for the Chairman.

"Magnus, we're going on vacation for four days, not three weeks! What have you packed in there?" 

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. "I want to be prepared for every opportunity."

Alec tugged Magnus in again by his belt loops. "You know I won't even let you wear half of it?" Alec's grin had a tinge of lustfulness.

Alec didn't question Magnus' mischievous twinkle in his eyes because his boyfriend bent down to pick up the tote bag.

Alec checked in on Charlotte and the Chairman, told them to be good and that they would be back soon. He took Magnus' suitcase and left the apartment with his boyfriend.

They drove with Magnus' car to the supermarket so they would have groceries for the next four days. They divided the purchases into two tote bags, one that could be left in the car. The other contained food that needed to be refrigerated.

In front of the factory building Magnus parked next to Alec's Impala. Alec opened the trunk, took out Charlotte's pillow and put it on the back seat of Magnus' car. He stowed the shopping bag and Chairman's tote bag behind the passenger seat. His holdall fit snugly in the trunk next to Magnus' suitcase.

Magnus eyed the elongated object a little suspiciously, which Alec got from his car. He heard a faint metallic clatter as the contents of the black nylon bag moved and wondered what that could be. It wasn't an instrument. Fishing gear maybe?

Magnus didn't deem Alec to be a fisherman, nevertheless he hoped he was wrong in his assumption. 

Alec had noticed his gaze, but didn't answer the unspoken question. No, Magnus wouldn't ask, he would wait for the secret to reveal itself. And no, Alec's smirk was not annoying at all. 

With the shopping in one hand and their intertwined pinkies of the other, they went up to Magnus' apartment. 

Charlotte was already at the door to greet them. "Hey honey, we're back. Did you two miss us?"

Alec pushed Charlotte's nose out of the tote bag he'd put on the floor to take off his shoes and jacket.

Magnus glanced into the living room. Chairman Meow was lying in his hammock, which was attached to his scratching post, yawning heartily. "I see you missed me too, Poppet."

Alec carried the groceries into the kitchen and put everything in the refrigerator. On that occasion, Alec inspected the contents.

"Magnus?" 

"Yes, Alexander?" 

"What would you like to eat tonight?" Alec poked his head out of the open refrigerator to look at Magnus, who was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"I don't feel like cooking today. I thought we could order in?"

"Are you sure, babe? I don't mind making something quick for dinner."

Magnus went to his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and leaned his head between his shoulder blades. "I don't want to clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes afterwards. Not if we have to get up early tomorrow."

Alec closed the refrigerator and turned in Magnus' embrace. "Pizza or burger? In that case we don't even have to wash the cutlery, just our glasses."

Magnus raised his head invitingly for Alec to kiss him. "You are one perfect boyfriend."

"You are my perfect boyfriend when you order pizza." Alec pecked Magnus' lips once more. 

"It's good to know that I'm only perfect if I feed you," Magnus teased. 

Alec's big hands cradled Magnus' beautiful face. "You are always perfect, in every aspect of our life, every facet of our relationship is beyond compare." 

"I had no idea that dating a poet would turn me into a puddle of goo over and over again. I've read countless books, so meaningful words are not entirely unknown to me, but your words are still the most beautiful and mean the world to me." Magnus took a step to Alec even though they were already standing close together. He shoved his leg between Alec's thighs and pulled him in. 

If Alec's words hadn't already weakened Magnus' knees, his gaze full of love and tenderness would have been enough. Alec's kiss did what his eyes promised. 

"I love you. I love you more than even I can put into words." Alec's forehead rested against Magnus'. "The world may turn but nothing will change that."

"I love you more than myself. I will never doubt your love and I will never give you a reason to doubt mine." Magnus felt Alec smile at his words. 

"Come on, let's order something to eat. The sooner I can cuddle with you on the couch."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!" 

Alec took Magnus' hand and led him into the living room. Charlotte was lying on her large pillow, wagging her tail when she saw Alec and Magnus, but did not get up. 

Chairman Meow jumped out of his hammock, stretched, and strutted to the couch. He jumped onto Alec's lap, kneaded his thighs and lay down, his bum pointing towards Magnus.

Magnus nudged his croup. "You little, furry traitor. I got it. When Alec is here, papa is only good for feeding you and cleaning your toilet."

Chairman Meow cast an unimpressed look over his shoulder at the disturber to his rest.

Alec laughed and stroked the cat's head. "He loves you anyway."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." Magnus reached for his phone and dialed their favorite Italian restaurant. A shared look and Magnus ordered both their favorite pizza. 

When the food was delivered, Magnus opened the door and paid while Alec arranged for drinks. 

They didn't spend a long time discussing which film to watch, as they often did, but chose the first one on the list. 

As always, they swapped the last slice of pizza and then made themselves comfortable on the couch for the rest of the film. Since they wanted to get up early the next day, they didn't start another film, but wanted to go to bed early. 

When Alec got up from the couch, Charlotte led the way to the door. While Magnus was tidying up the living room and kitchen, Alec and Lotte walked around the block to pee. 

Alec and Magnus wished their fur kids a good night, because they would both sleep in the living room, even though the bedroom door remained ajar.

Together they got ready for bed. Since it took Magnus a little longer, Alec kissed his cheek and went to the bedroom.

It had proven to be sensible that he took the clothes he wanted to wear the next day out of the closet in the evening. Magnus was more of the spontaneous type when it came to get dressed.

Alec took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and set it on the floor on Magnus' side of the bed. He increased the brightness of the white digits on his alarm clock and switched on the integrated night light. Alec preferred to sleep in the dark, but Magnus needed at least some light in the bedroom. This alarm clock was a pretty good compromise and he was glad he discovered it online by accident.

Alec lowered the blinds and was getting into bed when Magnus emerged from the bathroom. Alec lifted the covers so Magnus could snuggle up to him.

To fall asleep, Magnus laid his head on Alec's chest, his hand slipped under his shirt, covering the pec on which Magnus' cheek was lying. In the secure embrace of Alec's arms, he pushed his leg between Alec's thighs, knowing they would shift during the course of the night, ending up with Alec as his little spoon. 

They talked quietly for a while before they kissed goodnight. 

༺ ∘ ༻

When the radio went on softly the next morning, Alec wasn't thrilled. 

Gradually the volume rose until he recognized the obnoxious voice of his least favorite radio announcer. Alec groaned. Having to get up early in the morning was torture enough, but having to listen to this over-excited chatter was pure torture. The sun, that shined out of the man's ass, hadn't even risen yet.

And he couldn't even turn that voice off! Because the alarm clock was on Magnus' side he couldn't reach it to turn it off without rolling over Magnus, who was still soundly asleep. Of course he was!

Alec turned in Magnus' arms. The most successful and at the same time the gentlest way to wake him up was to kiss him. During the next three songs, they kissed and snuggled.

When the radio announcer reported with too much joy that there had been an accident in the tunnel and therefore there would be a delay of one hour due to traffic jams, Magnus broke the kiss and turned off the alarm clock. "Oh god, I really hate this guy." 

Not only could Alec kiss him for that statement, he did so.

Still, at some point it was time to rise and face the day. Alec went to the bathroom first to take a shower while Magnus threw on a robe and prepared breakfast in the kitchen. 

Alec was a full grown morning grouch. Magnus knew and respected this. He left him be, just making sure Alec had enough coffee when he got out of the shower. If Alec was awake enough, he would start talking on his own.

After breakfast, Alec brushed his teeth, then left the bathroom to his boyfriend. In the time Magnus took to get ready, Alec would go out with Charlotte.

They hadn't fed either the Chairman or Charlotte before the ride so they wouldn't feel sick during the long drive.

Both animals would wait in Magnus' apartment for the car to be loaded. Magnus had already started to stow the groceries in a cool box. Chairman's litter box and transport box were already at the door. Meanwhile the cat knew that the transport box didn't necessarily mean a visit to the vet, but maybe a weekend with Alec and Charlotte.

Magnus and Alec carried the rest of the things downstairs and stowed everything in the car, but had to rearrange a bit, because the cooler was a bit bulky. 

Magnus made one last tour through every room to check that all the windows were closed. He took Chairman's transport box, Alec attached the leash to Charlotte's harness, and they left the apartment. 

Magnus put the Chairman in the back seat behind the driver's seat so Alec could keep checking the cat. Charlotte lay beside him on her large pillow. Both were securely buckled.

Magnus set the GPS to the address of Jace's house which Alec had given him. They would arrive on the island around noon. After a little more than half the distance, they took a short break. Since Charlotte was sleeping, they only ate a small snack. Alec would drive the rest of the way. Only when they were waiting for the ferry did Alec wake Charlotte to pee and stretch her legs.

When they got to the house, they left Chairman Meow and Charlotte in the car until they had unloaded it. Charlotte waited impatiently. She knew the house and the area, she had been here often with Alec.

Alec gave Magnus a quick tour of the house so that he could find his way around. They brought Magnus' suitcase and Alec's travel bag to their bedroom, they could unpack later. Everyone sent a message to their respective group chats, informing the family that they were safe and sound. Photos would follow. 

There was a brick barbecue in the fenced garden that Alec lit. He had taken Charlotte outside while Chairman stayed with Magnus for the time being. 

Magnus stoved the groceries in the cupboards and in the refrigerator. He placed a full bowl of dry food and water in front of the Chairman, which he ignored. Magnus put the litter box in the guest toilet.

"Hey babe, did you find everything?” Alec made sure the patio door was closed behind him before approaching Magnus. He filled a bowl with water for Charlotte to take with him into the garden. He had brought out her food beforehand.

"Alexander, this house is amazing." 

"I knew you would like it." Alec smiled. "Wait until you see the garden."

"I'll be right there as soon as I've put Lotte's puppy harness on the Chairman." Magnus made a thoughtful face and looked around searchingly.

"It's on the counter in the living room," Alec helped him. 

Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss as he passed.

Alec tucked a bottle of water under his arm, stuck his fingers in two glasses, and took the bowl of water. "Will you close the door behind me?"

Magnus had found the harness, but the Chairman refused to come to him voluntarily to have it put on.

Magnus closed the sliding door behind Alec and picked up his cat. He sat with him on the couch and put Lotte's old, pink baby harness on him.

Alec waited until he could see through the glass door that Magnus had made it before entering the house. He didn't want the cat to squirm on Magnus' lap to watch after him when he walked across the room. He took the tray with the dishes and the food for the grill from the kitchen. Magnus followed him with his cat on a leash.

Alec had quickly set the table and put the first meat and vegetables on the grill. Charlotte was a bit torn as to whether she should greet Magnus and Chairman or rather stay where it smelled so tempting.

Magnus let Chairman explore the beautifully landscaped garden. He followed him for some distance, making sure that the long leash wasn't tangled anywhere.

"Alec? Poop bag!" he exclaimed when the cat took a noticeable interest in one of the flower beds. 

Alec reached into his front pocket and tossed the scroll to Magnus, which he cleverly caught. He picked up the poop his cat had tried to bury. On the way into the house, he handed the roll of plastic bags back to Alec and placed the leash into his waiting hand.

He disposed of the full plastic bag, Alec had shown him where the garbage cans were on the front of the house.

He washed his hands thoroughly in the house before he prepared a fresh salad with Sylt dressing and took the bread from the oven that he had finished baking.

They ate slowly and comfortably, Alec only put food on the grill when they wanted something more to eat.

When they finished eating, they pushed back their chairs. Charlotte had just been waiting for this moment. With a wink in Magnus' direction, Alec offered his terrier a piece of bread. Her expression was slightly appalled. Alec dipped the piece of bread in some meat juice and held it out to her again. Charlotte sniffed it extensively before taking it from his hand. When Alec offered her another piece of bread, he could have bet she raised an eyebrow reproachfully.

Laughing, he put the bowl with the rest of the salad on the floor for her. "Yes, I know what you want."

Magnus piled the dirty dishes on the tray. He waited until Charlotte had emptied the bowl and brought everything into the kitchen.

Alec took care of the still warm grill, keeping an eye on Chairman Meow, who was lying on Charlotte's blanket enjoying the sun. When Magnus came back into the garden, Alec put the groceries in the refrigerator and loaded the dishwasher. 

He handed Magnus a bottle of beer and sat down with his long legs stretched out. "I enjoy that the most after the long drive."

"The beer?" Magnus toasted him. 

"That too. But actually the first relaxed sitting after dinner." 

"The weather is wonderful. Look, the Kids enjoy the sunshine." Charlotte was stretched out in the middle of the meadow, Chairman Meow was lying on the blanket.

"Is it always so quiet here? I can only hear the distant sound of the waves."

"Most of the time. In the high season it can happen that the tourists get a little louder. But usually the parties take place further down the beach."

They sat in pleasant silence, sipping on their ice cold beer, watching the pets. 

Sometime in the afternoon, Alec checked his watch. "Time for a walk on the beach." He got up and held out his hand to Magnus.

"You two just go, I'll stay here with Chairman Meow."

"You don't have to, babe. All three of us can go together."

"Alexander, I can't leave the Chairman here alone. It's all strange to him and I don't want him to destroy anything when we're not around to watch him." Magnus looked up at Alec.

Alec put his hands on the arm of Magnus' chair and leaned down. "Don't worry, your amazing boyfriend has thought of everything." He kissed Magnus, straightened up, and held out his hand again. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and let Alec pull him out of the chair. "I'm curious about that." He picked up his cat and followed Alec back into the house, who was walking towards the mysterious elongated nylon bag. Within a few minutes, Alec had assembled a puppy [playpen](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50966479801_18c10eb61a.jpg).

"That belonged to Lotte. She slept in it for the first few weeks. With this playpen, we practiced for her to stay alone."

Charlotte had noticed that Alec was no longer in the garden and came into the house. She sniffed her old playpen with great interest.

"And you mean he goes in there voluntarily?" Magnus was a little skeptical. He had freed his cat from the harness that he put on the sideboard.

"We will see." Alec shrugged. "It's definitely worth a try." He went into the garden and got Charlotte's blanket. He carefully locked the patio door behind him.

He opened the top zipper and put the blanket into the playpen. No sooner had he opened the front zipper than Lotte crawled into her old baby bed, from which she had long outgrown. Her head peeked out from the open top.

Chairman Meow writhed on Magnus' arm, which is why he put the cat on the floor. The cat looked curiously at the playpen, and sniffed it. Maybe it was because Charlotte gave him the confidence and security he needed, at some point he went through the opening and inspected the playpen from the inside. With his hand, Alec gestured for Charlotte to come to him. Without the dog, the cat had more space in it. 

"Can you get some treats for Chairman? The tote bag is in the kitchen." Magnus carefully pulled the zipper at the entrance.

Alec passed the treats to Magnus. The cat knew the crackling sound of the packaging and stood on its back legs when he noticed that he could no longer come out through the entrance. Magnus fed him a few mouthfuls from his hand and laid several more on the blanket. When the Chairman looked for it, Magnus pulled the top zipper. They watched the cat for a while, who didn't feel uncomfortable, but actually lay down to sleep.

"Am I good or am I amazing?" Alec grinned. He had hoped Chairman Meow would feel a little at home in the playpen. If not, they would have thought of another alternative. In any case, he had more space in it than in his transport box for the car. Besides, they wouldn't leave him alone all day.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. "You are an amazing boyfriend. I am one lucky man." 

Alec bent down to kiss Magnus. "Not as lucky as I am," he whispered before their lips met for a slow, sensual kiss.

Before the mood could change and they wouldn't leave the house for several hours, Magnus loosened his grip on Alec and took his hand. "Come on, show me the beach."

They put on jackets and Lotte's harness and Alec led Magnus and Charlotte towards the water.

The walk on the beach was as romantic and cheesy as in the movies, the only thing missing was a colorful sunset. They had taken off their shoes, rolled up their trouser legs, and were walking hand in hand along the shore.

Charlotte ran ahead of them, digging holes in the wet sand from time to time, which were immediately filled up by the waves.

They met a few walks. Only when they were on their way back did two dogs rush past them and challenge Charlotte for a race.

"Oh, who is that?" Magnus asked, surprised. 

"The brindle one is Mabel and the one with the dark back is Bryn," Alec explained. "Their mom shouldn't be far away," he added before turning around.

"I'm here!" announced the owner of the two whippets. "Hello Alec! Have you been on the island longer?"

"No, we just got here today. I'm showing my boyfriend the beach." Without letting go of Magnus' hand, he put his arm around his waist.

"Welcome to Martha's Vineyard. I hope you have a nice vacation."

"We definitely will." Smiling, Magnus looked at Alec, who nodded in confirmation, returning his smile.

While the dogs ran around their people, they chatted for a while, because Alec knew this woman from his previous visits.

Alec told the ex-vet nurse that it took two helpers to hold Charlotte the last time the vet cut her nails.

Tired from the race, the three dogs joined the group. Before Alec could stop her, Charlotte tried to quench her thirst with salt water. "She will never learn," he commented when his terrier started gagging.

"At least this time she didn't wallow in the wet sand."

Alec groaned at the memory, which made him laugh anyway. "She looked like a breaded schnitzel."

Together they walked a little further along the beach until they reached a junction where their paths parted. The farewell was short but amicable, because they would certainly meet again several times in the next few days. 

"Please excuse me for not introducing you, I didn't mean to be rude but to my shame I have to admit that I can't remember her name," Alec admitted a little sheepishly when they had taken a few steps.

Alec had met her around the time he was living on the island renovating Jace's house. It was a phase when he wanted to get a lot of things out of his head, adding something new to it was virtually impossible. Well, at some point Alec was too embarrassed to ask for her name once more.

"Alexander! Do you mean to tell me now that you remember the names of her dogs but you no longer know the name of the owner?" Magnus vacillated between shockedness and amusement.

"Um, yes?" 

_Oh, those big puppy eyes!_

"Come here!" Smiling, Magnus pulled him in. "You are adorable!" 

"I'm not!" Alec protested. 

"Yes you are! Now shut up and kiss me!" Magnus demanded. 

That was one of the requests that Magnus didn't have to say twice, Alec gladly obeyed.

Alec took Magnus' hand and directed him past the path that led to Jace's house. "I want to show you something." 

At the end of the beach, a little out of the way in the forest, there was a house that he liked. He'd had his eye on it for years. 

"Alexander, the house is fantastic. With a new coat of paint it is a real gem. It's actually sad that it is so neglected." Magnus could see what attracted Alec to the house as they took a few steps up the driveway.

"It belongs to an old couple. Inside it is in top condition, from the outside it looks a bit shabby." 

When Alec was renovating Jace's house, new plumbing and piping were being laid in that house. At that time, the exterior was no longer painted because the husband suddenly died. His wife couldn't stay alone in the big house and was taken to a retirement home especially for dementia patients. For this she was placed under the guardianship of an officially appointed supervisor. Alec had made Victor Aldertree a realistic offer, which the latter refused.

When they heard a car pulling up the driveway, they stepped out of the way, curious and surprised.

"Oh, Lydia, it's you," Alec greeted the blonde woman who was getting out of the car.

"Hello, Alec. Hi, Charlotte."

This time Alec introduced Lydia to Magnus as his boyfriend.

"I can see you're still interested in the house," Lydia stated.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. "That won't change either. But the price that Victor wants for it is utopian." Alec gave the total and Lydia couldn't hold back a hearty laugh.

Lydia put her hand briefly on his arm. "Have a little more patience. You only have to wait a bit longer. I know you know there's a mortgage on the house for renovation. I also know that you know that retirement homes are expensive and that no fortune lasts forever."

That made Alec prick up his ears. "The house will be foreclosed at some point?" But then he frowned. "It is not certain that I will get the contract, though."

Lydia raised an elegant eyebrow. "Alec, I'm the clerk who approved the mortgage back then. Don't worry, I'll let you know in good time before this will happen so that you can make a new offer to Victor. And this time I'll make sure he can't refuse."

With a bright smile, Alec pulled Magnus closer to him. "Did you hear that?"

Magnus nodded. Alec's joy was infectious, beautiful. His face lit up, his eyes were sparkling. 

"I don't want to be rude if I say goodbye now. I have an appointment at the bank in half an hour. I just wanted to see if everything is well here, because Victor definitely doesn't do it."

"No problem, Lydia. And thank you again! I really appreciate it if you let me know."

"Of course. It was nice to have met you," she said to Magnus before unlocking the front door and entering the house.

"This is wonderful news. I hope she doesn't forget." Alec was practically cranked up like a toddler when the sugar kicks in. As they walked down the driveway, he let their clasped hands swing back and forth between them.

Once on the main path, he put his arm around Magnus' shoulder, who put his arm around Alec's waist. Charlotte walked the short distance ahead of them because it wasn't far to Jace's house.

Much to their relief, there was no plaintive sound when they opened the front door. The first thing Magnus did, even before he took off his jacket and shoes, was to check in on his cat.

Chairman looked at him and yawned sleepily. Magnus opened the zipper so he could get out of the playpen if he wanted.

Alec had taken off his jacket and shoes at the entrance after removing Charlotte from her harness. He came into the living room and asked Magnus what the Chairman was doing.

"He seems to have slept the whole time."

"Maybe tomorrow we can walk him along the edge of the dunes that we can reach from the garden," suggested Alec. "Then he can have a little adventure too."

Magnus was always a little overprotective and concerned about the safety and welfare of his cat, so he didn't immediately accept. 

"He's used to the leash by now and we're not going far," continued Alec.

"Let's decide that spontaneously tomorrow? The walk in the sand made me tired. I would like to take a rest now." He took Alec's hand. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?"

"Okay!" 

They went into the bedroom, where Magnus' suitcase and Alec's holdall were still unopened on the bed. They hung their clothes on hangers in the closet or put them in the dresser.

Alec finished faster than Magnus, of course, and took both of their toiletry bags and went into the bathroom. That's why Alec didn't notice that Magnus put a small package back in the suitcase, which he stowed in the closet. 

When Alec got back into the bedroom, they changed into comfortable t-shirts and thin sweatpants.

Alec got drinks from the kitchen and then joined Magnus on the couch. Charlotte was stretched out on her big pillow, already soundly asleep, Chairman Meow had snuggled against her back.

They turned on the TV even though it was clear from the beginning that they weren't going to pay much attention to the show. 

It took them a moment to find a comfortable position for both of them on the unfamiliar couch, but then it wasn't long before they drifted into a light slumber.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec was awakened by a nose that was pressed against the back of his neck. Perhaps he could have ignored that, but not the breath that was constantly blowing on the now damp spot. 

"Go away, Lotte!" he whined while still half asleep. Lotte was deaf in that ear. "Let me sleep." The other ear didn't hear any better either.

He felt Charlotte tap her paw on the couch. He took his arm from Magnus' waist and rolled onto his back. At first he was disoriented when he opened his eyes but then he remembered: He was on vacation, with Magnus, in Jace's house on Martha's Vineyard. 

He reached out and fished for one of the cell phones on the coffee table to check the time. It was almost time for dinner. They had slept for not quite two hours. 

Charlotte rested her head on Alec's outstretched upper arm. Alec put the phone back on the table and bent his arm, caging Charlotte's head. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and scratched the point behind her ears. 

"Are you hungry honey?" Charlotte wagged her tail in response. 

"Hmmmhmmm," confirmed his boyfriend as well. 

Alec kissed Charlotte's cheek again before letting go of her to turn to Magnus. "You're awake?"

"No." 

Alec smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Magnus' forehead, who still kept his eyes closed. "But you have to wake up, otherwise I can't go to a pub with you and invite you for a beer or two."

Magnus opened one eye.

"Alexander?" 

"Yes, my love?" 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" 

"Absolutely!" 

Magnus also opened the second eye.

"We have reason to celebrate." Alec pecked Magnus' mouth. "First, we're on vacation." He affirmed that with another peck on Magnus' kissable lips. "Second, I may have a chance to get my dream house." Another peck. "And third..." Another, more firm peck. "... because I love you." The next peck lasted longer than the others before. 

"How good that I brought enough clothes in my suitcase to have some choice," Magnus teased him with a wink. 

Alec nodded with a laugh. He admitted his defeat. Squeezing Magnus' butt he said: "Then let's get up off the couch. We're going out!"

Alec patted Charlotte's head. "You will get your treat, but you'll have to wait a moment."

Alec freshened up and got dressed while Magnus was standing in front of the closet, pondering what to wear. 

"I'll fill up the Chairman's bowl and go for a little round with Charlotte, okay?"

"Yes, it's alright, Alexander. I should be finished by then," he said, thinking about his outfit for the evening.

Alec said bye for the moment with a kiss on the cheek. Charlotte trotted after him into the kitchen, where Alec filled the water bowl and Chairman's bowl with some kibble. 

"Come on honey let's go for a walk." Instead of harnessing Charlotte, Alec attached the leash to her collar. He just walked Charlotte down the street, because the terrier couldn't be moved any further, she was still tired from her frolicking on the beach.

When he got home, Alec gave his dog a large beef tendon that Charlotte carried to her large pillow. That would keep her busy for a while.

In the meantime, Magnus had actually got ready to go out. He came out of the bedroom and Alec was breathless for a moment. 

Magnus looked stunning! 

He wore a black shirt with a stand-up collar and silver circles that accentuated his biceps in an extremely delectable way. The outfit was completed by a dark [waistcoat](https://images.app.goo.gl/rjwMUwUxmtgcGXU78). 

Alec swallowed as Magnus leaned over to put on his ankle boots. The tight, black trousers accentuated his bum so very well. 

"What do you think, should we lock the Chairman back in the playpen?" Magnus turned his question to both Alec and his cat, who was lying on the couch. 

"Charlotte is here with him. I would say it is not necessary. But you can still open the playpen so he can decide for himself whether he wants to go in or not."

Magnus followed Alec's suggestion and put some of Chairman Meow's treats in the playpen.

They said goodbye to their furry kids and walked hand in hand to the pub Alec had in mind.

Magnus kept glancing at his boyfriend. Alec's hair was tousled from the wind; he had the sleeves of his dark camouflage [shirt](https://images.app.goo.gl/3tdpLa9wEfM6HeU46) rolled up to his shoulders, which left his tattoos on full display; he had french tucked his shirt, so that his belt buckle was clearly visible. 

Tempted him. _Touch me_. 

Challenged him. _Open me_. 

Magnus knew Alec was doing this for him, only for him. He knew what got him going. Magnus was so turned on. 

When they arrived at 'The Old Silent', Alec pointed to one of the few empty tables. Magnus pushed through the crowd and sat down. He looked curiously at his surroundings and then studied the menu.

Alec went to the bar to order the drinks and to chat with Kaelie for a moment. There were many guests in the pub, mostly locals, tourists rarely got lost here. Alec prepared for a longer wait. He leaned on the counter with his elbow and looked over to Magnus. The face he made while reading the menu was so adorable. Alec chuckled softly. He loved to watch his boyfriend. 

He was briefly distracted when Kaelie put four shots on the counter and a man squeezed himself from behind between him and the woman who was sitting next to him to accept the drinks.

The next time Alec looked over at Magnus, a man was standing near him at the table, talking to him. Alec could see Magnus answering politely but turning his attention back to the menu. He ignored that guy, clearly showing his disinterest. 

Kaelie was putting his drinks on the counter when he saw this guy trying to pull Magnus away from their table by the elbow. If his order hadn't been ready yet, Alec wouldn't have cared any more. He couldn't stand by and watch his boyfriend being harassed by a drunken tourist while he was waiting for their drinks.

Magnus jerked his arm free when Alec got to their table. "I told you I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Where is he then? I can't see anyone? And why does he leave a gorgeous man here all alone? It's his own fault when someone else takes you away from him."

Alec put a martini for Magnus and a beer for himself on the table.

The guy turned to Alec indignantly. "Who are you? Back off, I saw him first. He's mine."

With that he had brushed Alec against the grain! The guy didn't know, but that was the worst thing he could have said to him, because Alec was completely allergic to that line. 

"He told you he has a boyfriend. He is _with_ me!" Alec knew that Magnus didn't like causing a scene in public. So he tried to keep his cool. But when that bloke reached out again and Magnus tried to avoid being touched by him, Alec took a menacing step closer to the man.

"Dare to touch my boyfriend once again and you can get used to jerking off with the other hand," he said quietly. This threat didn't need to be emphasized by loud words or dramatic gestures. Alec's impressive height, broad shoulders and furrowed eyebrows spoke a clear language. He was dead serious. 

The guy looked from Alec to Magnus. "You're not my type anyway." He glanced at Alec one last time and withdrew. 

"Are you okay?" Alec took his seat across from Magnus.

"Thanks, but that wouldn't have been necessary. I could have dealt with him on my own." Magnus picked up his martini glass and took a generous sip. 

"Yeah, I know," Alec confessed. "I noticed, you were very polite to him, maybe too polite. My approach was more effective."

"Alec, I made it clear to him that I wasn't interested. I wasn't encouraging him in any way."

"Yes, I know!" Alec reached his hand across the table, palm up. "Please forgive me babe, it won't happen again." 

"You are forgiven." Magnus put his hand on Alec's. "I have to admit, it was kind of ... hot." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

Alec laughed in relief and Magnus joined in, the tense mood blown away.

And then they sat there holding each other's hand, smiling at each other.

At one point Magnus tilted his head and nodded at the menu. "Can you recommend something?" 

"I always take the specialty of the day." He picked up the menu and opened it. "Today it's Shepherd's Pie."

"If you take that, I'll choose something else." Magnus scanned again what was on offer. 

"If you want the Shepherd's Pie, I can order something else," suggested Alec. 

Magnus looked up. "We'll swap halfway, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

Magnus opted for a surf 'n' turf.

Alec made eye contact with Kaelie and held up the menu. Kaelie nodded and called something over her shoulder. It took a moment for the waitress to arrive. Magnus and Alec placed their order, asked for another martini and beer and a bottle of water. Alec spontaneously ordered an oyster dish as a starter. 

While they waited for the food, Alec passed the time with some gossip. He told a few stories about the residents he knew at 'The Old Silent'.

When the oysters and champagne were served, Magnus looked up in surprise. "Is that what I think it is?" 

"I guess so."

"Alexander, are you trying to woo me tonight? I've never tried oysters before." 

"First time for everything." Alec offered Magnus an oyster. 

Magnus ate it and made an instant grimace. "Aaah! This is disgusting! Like chewing on a gulp of seawater." 

He reached for his glass to wash down the odious taste with champagne. "Oh boy!" He shuddered. "It's so dry, it's dusty in the glass. I can literally feel my toenails curl up." 

Magnus grabbed Alec's beer bottle and took a long swig.

Fascinated by Magnus' reaction and amused at the same time, Alec watched. 

"That's an aphrodisiac!"

With the neck of the beer bottle Magnus pointed to Alec. "I don't need an aphrodisiac with you."

Alec licked his lips and leaned over the table. He needed to kiss this man, his man. After the encounter from earlier he granted himself a bit of possessiveness. 

When they opened their eyes, Magnus' eyes reflected the love and connectedness that Alec felt the same way, to the same extent. 

Magnus' finger slid along Alec's palm. "Dance with me." 

Alec caught Magnus' caressing fingers with his, hooked them up, and stood up. He too wanted to feel Magnus close to him. 

Alec still couldn't dance as well as Izzy, but he wasn't that bad at it either. Dancing often with Magnus made him better every time. Tonight, however, it wasn't about a good performance or just to have some fun with the music. It was enough for them to hold the other in their arms, swaying to the melodies. 

But if Alec could do one thing, it was singing. And so Alec sang the lyrics of the songs softly in Magnus' ear.

They danced on the small dance floor until the waitress put the main course on the table. 

As previously agreed, each only ate half of their dish, after which they swapped the plates.

"That was really delicious, Alexander. Thank you for the wonderful dinner." Magnus used the napkin and put it under his cutlery on the plate.

Alec took the last sip from his beer bottle and nodded. "Would you like some dessert?" 

Magnus caught Alec's gaze and held it. "Yes. But not here."

Alec's face slowly turned into a smile full of anticipation. He got up and reached out to Magnus, who quickly drained his Martini and took Alec's hand. 

They went to the counter where Alec paid the bill at Kaelie's. Magnus stood behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. 

The first stars were already in the sky when they left "The Old Silent". With the assistance of the moon, they made their way home.

Every now and then they halted, let the romantic atmosphere sink in, and used the moment for kisses and caresses.

They quietly unlocked the front door and took off their jacket and shoes. They went into the living room and found Charlotte on her big sleeping cushion. Alec crouched on the edge of the pillow and greeted his dog. "Do you want to pee in the garden? Yes? Then come on, get up."

Stretching out her front and back legs, Charlotte rose and went through the patio door, which Alec opened for her. 

With the Chairman not on the couch, Magnus looked through the mesh at the playpen. The cat looked up at him, blinked twice, and mewed softly. 

"Hey, Poppet, Daddy's back home." He knelt beside the playpen and unzipped the top zipper. He reached in his hand, which the cat was rubbing his head on, leaning into the touch. He let himself fall on his side and rolled over on his back, presenting his fluffy stomach to Magnus.

Standing by the patio door, Alec looked at his kneeling boyfriend.

 _Oh god, how much I love this man_ , he thought when Magnus looked over at him with a gentle smile, still flabbergasted because of his cat's need for love.

Charlotte pushed him aside as she came in from the garden. She went straight to the kitchen. Alec heard her drinking. What goes out must also be put back in. 

Alec carefully locked the patio door. On the way to the front door to do the same, his hand brushed Magnus' cheek. His next path is into the kitchen. He got a bottle of water from the refrigerator to take into the bedroom.

Magnus waited for him at the living room door. They wished the kids 'good night and sleep well', turned off the light and went into the bedroom. They left the door ajar in case the animals needed or missed them. 

Alec sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Magnus stood nearby, undid the top button of his waistcoat.

"Let me, please." Alec pulled Magnus closer by his belt loops. 

Long fingers and tiny buttons, a tedious task, but no less exciting. 

While Alec was opening the buttons, Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, running his thumb along the shell of Alec's ear.

Alec undid the buttons of his shirt from bottom to top, Kissing and nibbling at every inch he could reach of Magnus' exposed tanned skin. His hands glided up Magnus' chest and slipped the shirt and vest over his shoulders. It didn't fall to the floor because Magnus had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. 

Magnus stretched his arms back so that the vest fell to the floor. The collar of his shirt did not slither any lower than the base of his buttock, leaving him with restricted mobility.

Alec didn't have that many problems with the four buttons on his pants. "Hmmmm," Alec muttered, delighted to find black lace lingerie peeking through the open V. "This is nice."

"Actually, this is more than just nice." Magnus looked down at Alec mischievously.

"Yes, of course it is." Alec pulled Magnus' pants further down the legs. "What a sight." Alec took the time to admire what was right before his eyes. He ran his nose along Magnus' erect cock, taking in his wonderful manly scent. With the tip of his tongue he tasted the little damp spot on the delicate black fabric. 

Magnus pushed his left foot back a little over the carpet to loosen the sock. With the heel of his right foot, Magnus stepped on the sock right before his toes and lifted his left foot.

Alec held his pants by the ankle so Magnus could pull his bare foot out. They did the same with the right leg. He helped Magnus take off his shirt by holding the rolled-up fabric at his elbow.

Alec picked up the clothes on the floor and tried to hit the chair next to the door to the ensuite bathroom. 

Magnus' hands, freed from the fabric of the shirt, came to rest on Alec's chest, felt the firm muscles of his pecs, the soft hair around his nipples. He gave him a nudge so that Alec fell on his bed.

Magnus ran his finger along the C of Alec's belt buckle, sliding down the spike that pierced through the leather and rested in the recess in its middle. The simplicity, the combination of black leather and brushed stainless steel attracted Magnus magically. 

"Open it," Alec requested. 

Almost reluctantly, Magnus averted his gaze and let it run up Alec's body until he looked into his eyes. Just by the intensity of the hazel irises, Magnus could tell how aroused Alec was. Alec wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

He waited. He had all the time in the world to wait. He would wait all the time in the world for Magnus. 

Magnus' gaze, which took in every inch of Alec's body, was like a caress on the skin, made the foreplay exciting, and increased the anticipation. 

When Magnus let his gaze wander down his chest again, he knew that he didn't have to wait long, because again it was drawn to his belt. 

Most other men would have stared at the bulge in his pants, but Magnus had more finesse. He pulled the leather strap from the belt loops. He smoothed it before gripping it tightly, pulling it the other way to free the pin from the hole. Magnus held the pin and belt buckle with one hand, and with the other he pulled the leather strap out of the silver-y C.

He didn't pull the belt out of the belt loops, he never did. He left the two open ends of the belt on Alec's groin, framed his erection, underlined it. And Alec let him.

Magnus let out a dreamy sigh and then he was back. He looked up and Alec's smile turned into a grin as he wiggled his hips.

"Go on."

Magnus grinned back and undid the button and zipper of Alec's cargo pants. Magnus' eyes widened in delight as he revealed more and more of the boxer briefs Alec was wearing. The red colour was almost daring by Alec's standards.

"Did you go shopping without me?!"

Alec propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his crotch a bit sheepishly. "I thought I'd start with something that wasn't quite as boring as usual." The underwear Magnus had ordered for him was nowhere near as extravagant as the lingerie Magnus had ordered for himself, but it was still a long way from the plain boxer briefs Alec kept in his drawer.

"Alexander, nothing, absolutely nothing, is even remotely boring about you." Magnus knew where Alec's eyes were, even though he loved the sight of his cock.

"Butt up!" Magnus commanded and pulled the loose fitting pants over Alec's hips and knees. He patted Alec's thighs for him to lift his legs. He took off his socks first before grabbing the bottom hem so Alec could pull his legs out of his pants.

Alec first took his right foot out of his pants and used it to support himself on the mattress to get to the center of the bed.

Magnus tossed Alec's pants and socks in the approximate direction of the other clothes and crawled onto the bed behind Alec. 

Alec stripped off his underwear and also threw his new red boxer briefs, which hit the bathroom door and got stuck on the door handle. 

As soon as they lay down next to each other they started kissing and touching between long gazes into the other one's eyes until their skin was tingling and their cocks were leaking.

"What do you want?" Alec took in Magnus' kiss swollen lips, the bite mark on his shoulder, the hickey beneath his collarbone. 

"I want to feel you inside of me for hours," Magnus revealed. 

"For hours, yeah?" Alec sucked his lower lip between his teeth. 

Magnus nodded, freed Alec's lip and ran his thumb along it. "It was always on my mind." 

Alec's hand caressed Magnus' hip, which was concealed by sheer black fabric.

"As much as I love to see you wearing this, I love to undress you to be inside of you." Alec's fingers slid along the waistband of Magnus' boxer briefs. He was about to slide them under the lace trimmed ribbon, but Magnus moved a little away from him and rolled over on his stomach.

"Oh my fucking God." Alec's delighted exclamation proved that his surprise was a complete success. "Now I get what you meant when you said it is more than just nice."

Alec crouched between Magnus' spread thighs. He couldn't get enough of the sight of Magnus' bum.

On the back of Magnus' boxer briefs, Alec could see Magnus' crack through a [hole](https://flic.kr/p/2kDbBtV) encased in lace.

"No need to take it off." 

Alec wanted to see with his eyes, feel with his hands, taste with his mouth, all at once.

"I told you I have lingerie for that." 

Alec put his hands on Magnus' buttocks, kneaded them, ran his thumb over the lace that accentuated his cleft more than it covered it.

Magnus held out his hand but couldn't reach the bedside table. "Could you..."

With Alec it was more of a blind groping than a purposeful reaching for the lube, since he couldn't take his eyes off Magnus' bum. He put the tube on Magnus' pillow and slid further down between his legs until he could lie comfortably. 

It was even more seductive to see it so close before his eyes. First with just the tip of his tongue, then with his flat tongue, Alec traced the lace that formed a circle. 

He saw that Magnus liked it, he heard that Magnus liked it. And damn! Magnus could state the same about Alec.

Alec pulled Magnus' buttocks a little apart and stuck his tongue through the hole in Magnus' boxer briefs. The underwear was made for this, Alec was made for this.

Alec's tongue tasted the length of Magnus' crack, and teased his rim. 

"Aaah, yes! Alec!" Magnus lifted his pelvis as Alec pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscles.

He repeated, varied, adapted to Magnus' movements. Again and again. The lace scratched his mouth a little, at some point the fabric was soaked with his saliva, Alec didn't care. As long as Magnus kept making these noises, he didn't care about anything else around him. He wanted nothing but to hear Magnus whimper for more.

Probably or more likely he wouldn't last long, once inside of Magnus. He had to give everything beforehand to get Magnus close to his climax. 

He touched Magnus on the elbow and brushed his forearm. When his arm was stretched out next to Magnus, he turned his palm up. 

It took Magnus a moment to react because his eyes were closed. He put the lube in Alec's waiting hand.

Alec knelt between Magnus' thighs and spread them a little more. He opened the tube and pushed out some lube. "Babe? Don't be frightened, it's getting a little cold now, okay?"

Magnus nodded, his cheek resting on his elbow.

Alec carefully distributed the gel into Magnus' crack, being careful not to get too much on the lace. After he coated his fingers, he closed the tube again and placed it close at hand next to him.

"Relax for me?" Actually, Alec no longer had to warn his lover. Magnus knew what was coming and wasn't tense at all. Alec started with one finger, which he slowly slipped inside Magnus. He twisted his finger to make sliding in and out easier and more comfortable.

When Magnus pushed back, he knew he could add another finger. 

He brushed his middle finger over Magnus' prostate, often enough to make him moan, but not hard enough to be the amount of pressure he preferred. 

Soon after Alec inserted a third finger, Magnus was loosened enough that he asked Alec for more than just his long fingers.

"How do you want it, love? I would like to watch." Alec reached for the lube again. 

"I didn't expect anything else. That's why I chose this piece for tonight." Magnus turned and sat up. He took one of the pillows and leaned it against the head of the bed. He made an inviting gesture for Alec to make himself comfortable. "I would love to ride you." 

Alec reached out, placed his hand in Magnus' nape and pulled him in for a kiss. "Oh, how much I love you. Not because of that, but … I love you!" 

Magnus pointed once more, this time more urgently, at the pillow. 

"Show me."

Sometimes Magnus sported a behavior when they were in bed that made Alec shudder with joy. He wasn't the submissive type, by any means, but he would obey every request from Magnus and gladly ask for more.

He took the position Magnus had suggested, half lying, half sitting, with the pillow at his back for support.

Magnus took the tube with the lube, squeezed a big blob on the palm of his hand and tossed the tube away. On his knees he crawled closer to Alec, who could only smile because he saw the impish look in Magnus' eyes.

"Kiss me!" 

Of course Alec did. He cupped Magnus' face with both of his hands. As soon as Magnus opened his mouth, Alec's tongue asked Magnus' to play.

Magnus shoved his leg over Alec's thigh and sat on his lap. He gave the lube to Alec's cock, giving him a hand job. 

When they broke the kiss because the need for air forced them to, Magnus skidded down Alec's thigh a little and turned around. On his hands and knees he looked over his shoulder and wiggled his bum. 

Alec took his cock in one hand and held it in position. With the other hand on Magnus' hip, he guided his lover's descent on his cock. 

Leaning on Alec's knees, Magnus slowly, very slowly, let Alec's cock slide inside him.

Alec was mesmerized by the sight of his cock penetrating Magnus through the hole of black lace, unable to look away. The lace scratched the shaft of his cock and it was just wonderful.

After several agonizingly slow glides in and out, Magnus straightened up and began to ride Alec. He made sure to make a show for his lover, so that it got the most of it.

"This is so fucking hot!" Alec reached under Magnus' ass with both hands, lifted him up a little, holding him in place. Alec's hips rose from the mattress at his thrusts.

Magnus threw his head back, making guttural sounds whenever Alec hit his magic spot.

Alec let go of Magnus' ass, and let Magnus chase his high on his dick. He needed to touch Magnus, even if it meant he could no longer watch his cock disappear in Magnus' hole. 

He sat up a little more upright, hugging Magnus from behind. Nibbling on his neck, he pinched Magnus' nipples. Magnus tilted his head to give Alec more access to the spot, which sent electric shocks to the tips of his toes.

Alec's hand ran down Magnus' abs and palmed his cock, which was still covered by the transparent fabric that insufficiently soaked up the precum. 

"I need you to touch me." Magnus pressed Alec's head closer to his neck, digging his fingers into the short hair in his nape. 

Alec pushed the waistband of his boxer briefs down, tucked it behind Magnus' balls so that Magnus' cock was exposed.

Alec couldn't reach the lube where Magnus had thrown it. He used Magnus' precum to keep him from getting too dry. 

He knew how Magnus liked to be touched when he was so far gone. Soon Magnus was close, his movements became erratic, missed their rhythmic, he no longer hit the right angle at every thrust.

Alec also knew when to take the lead. He freed his thighs from Magnus' clutching legs and bent his knees. He leaned Magnus' torso forward until he was resting on the mattress with his hands and knees. 

Alec put his hands around Magnus' waist, pressing his thumbs into his back dimples. When he found his rhythm, he felt for Magnus' cock again. 

"Oh God, yes! Don't stop! Just… don't stop!" Magnus was panting, moaning. His fists gripped the comforter. With each of Alec's thrusts he pushed back onto his dick. 

"Yes! Alec! Yes!" 

Alec, kneeling behind Magnus, sat on his heels, pulling Magnus up with him so that he was sitting on his thighs. The angle was perfect. Alec looked over Magnus' shoulder, capturing the moment when his cum erupted from the slit. 

The spurts painted his belly. Alec watched it running down Magnus' abs in white rivulets. 

Exhausted, Magnus let Alec's arms catch him. It took him a brief moment before he was able to actively participate in their lovemaking again. 

He sensed, Alec's legs were trembling, like he was holding back. He easily guessed why.

"Alec? It's okay." He leaned forward again, propped himself up on his hands and knees, offered himself so that Alec could find his satisfaction next.

Alec was still fucking him from behind, but still restraining himself. 

Magnus looked over his shoulder, noticed the furrowed brows of his lover. "Just do it, Alec. You won't ruin it!"

It wasn't exactly a relieved sob, but it was close to. Alec's next thrusts were quick and hard before he withdrew, ejakulating on Magnus' ass, defiling Magnus' delicate lingerie with his cum.

At that moment, Alec couldn't imagine anything more divine than the sight in front of his eyes: of shimmering mother-of-pearl on black lace. "You are beautiful." 

Alec placed small kisses on Magnus' back dimples, on the spot right above the waistband of his boxer briefs and along Magnus' crack that could be seen through the lace.

He let himself fall back on his pillow, lay down on his side, and held out his hands to Magnus. He was only really satisfied in body and soul when he could hold Magnus in his arms after he orgasmed.

Magnus knelt on the mattress, adjusted his boxer briefs, and lay down next to Alec. 

"Thank you, love!" Alec took Magnus in his arms, holding him tightly.

"Alexander, you don't have to thank me. It is always a great pleasure for me when we make love." Magnus brushed a stray strand of hair from Alec's forehead.

"Yeah, I know, for me too. But sometimes it's more than that. Like just now. What you're doing for me... It's... I can't put it into words." Alec's gaze roamed over Magnus' face as if he couldn't believe his luck himself. "You accept me as I am, you don't judge me. Quite the opposite! You help me to discover new things, to explore myself." His hand caressed Magnus' back down to his ass, cupping his buttock, to make clear what he was talking about.

"I love you so much." 

"I love you, Alexander, so much." 

Magnus kissed Alec. No longer with the consuming fire of passion as he did a few moments ago, but with the constant glow of devotion.

Alec rolled onto his back so that Magnus could rest his head on his chest. Arms tightly wrapped around each other, legs intertwined, they came to rest.

"You know, I still have enough new underwear so we have something to try out for the rest of the vacation." Magnus' Hand toyed with Alec's chest hair. "I am glad that the package from KAMADEVA arrived in time for our vacation. The additional postage for the express delivery has already paid off."

Alec chuckled deep in his throat and kissed Mangus' vertex. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in every piece of them." 

"You will, darling, you definitely will." 

Magnus drifted into slumber, knowing that Alec would wake him up pretty soon for a quicky. When they had made such a mess, Alec loved to be banged in the shower for a second round.

The first day of their vacation was already wonderful, and their vacation had only just begun!

**Author's Note:**

> The art I used for Alec's CD cover is from the wonderful Hachibe [hachibe](https://twitter.com/youdorahachibei?s=09)  
> who allowed me to use this picture. Thank you so much!
> 
> As always, my heartfelt thank you goes to my lovely beta [myblackeyedboy](http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com). Without her, my fics would only be half as good, and I still didn't have a title. All mistakes you could still find, are entirely mine.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome. 😉 I would love to hear your thoughts or favourite line.
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> or  
> [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
> #Shadowhunters 💕  
> #MalecForever 💞


End file.
